


Are you staring at my arse??

by tonboli



Series: Merlin/Arthur shorts [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonboli/pseuds/tonboli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur orders Merlin to decorate his room for Christmas and uses this opportunity for some observations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you staring at my arse??

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published December 2008 on lj.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue and I have no beta, so all mistakes and awkward vocabulary are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing than my dirty imagination and also, no one is paying me any money for this.

Merlin cursed silently as he tried to reach the top of the Christmas tree in Arthur’s room, the wooden chair under his feet creaking dangerously. He had always liked Christmas, especially the weeks before when everyone started to put mistletoes and branches of holly over the doors and fireplaces but since he was Arthur’s manservant Merlin slowly but surely started to hate all this decorating stuff. Not only had Arthur ordered that from every inch of his chamber’s ceiling mistletoes were hanging so that he had the perfect excuse to grab Merlin and kiss him senseless every time the dark haired boy entered the room (which basically wasn’t bad at all but the problem was that all this kissing often ended in something more time consuming and tiresome so Merlin always would have to hurry afterwards to finish his tasks) but also ordered him to put this stupid garland on his stupid Christmas tree. Which was, by the way, far too big and even though Merlin was standing on a chair he wasn’t really able to reach the top.

While Merlin was struggling with the tree Arthur lied on his bed and watched his beloved manservant, a smug grin on his face. His eyes wandered over the slim frame and came to rest on the well defined ass clad in a pair of trousers that were slightly too big and therefore hung low on Merlin’s slender hips. Every time Merlin tried to reach the top of the tree his shirt would rode up and reveal a creamy white stripe of skin looking incredibly soft in the golden candle light. Arthur absently licked his lips.  
“Maybe you should stretch out more…” he said and leant forward a little bit to get a better view.  
Merlin huffed and turned his head.  
“Oh really? Well, maybe you should just get a smaller tree!” he hissed but frowned when he realised that Arthur wasn’t listening at all, his eyes fixed at Merlin’s butt instead. The wizard’s eyes widened and his cheeks turned beet red as realisation dawned on him.  
“Arthur! Are you staring at my arse??”  
Arthur reluctantly broke his view and looked Merlin in the eyes, a dirty smile creeping over his face.  
Merlin became even redder and turned around to hide his back from Arthur’s lustful gaze.  
“Oh my god! You’re totally staring at my ass!! I can’t believe it! You only ordered me to do this stupid task so you could check me out! Really Arthur, sometimes I wonder why I even bear with you!!”  
During his rant Merlin waved his hands like mad and didn’t even notice that he got tangled up in the twinkling garland. So when he turned around again to throw the stupid thing at the tree he suddenly lost his balance and fell off the old creaking chair on his bum.  
As Merlin fell down Arthur jumped to his feet and hurried over to this manservant and lover.  
“Merlin, are you okay?” he asked and knelt next to a grimacing with pain Merlin.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” The black haired boy said “I just hit my back.”  
Merlin winced a little bit as he slowly stood up and rubbed his butt.  
“Oh, don’t worry, I’m gonna take of that!” Arthur said and grinned from one ear to the other as he closed the door to his chambers and then wound his arms around Merlin’s waist. Merlin rolled his eyes but couldn’t hide the smile when Arthur dragged him to his bed.  
And soon the Christmas tree was forgotten, as well as the garland, lying disregarded on the floor next to a dumped chair.


End file.
